


written on the soul

by angryalchemist



Series: Shorts & Drabbles [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryalchemist/pseuds/angryalchemist
Summary: Eren stares at his hands, unblemished and whole where they should be blood-stained and torn and weathered. He traces a finger over his skin absently, down to his wrist, and smoothes over the dark tattoo sitting there in surprisingly delicate cursive, now that he knows:Levi Ackerman.





	written on the soul

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the middle of a re-watch and i had the sudden urge to write a Missing Scene fic but with soulmates

The door closes with a soft click behind Hanji, and the room fills with silence. Eren stares at his hands, unblemished and whole where they should be blood-stained and torn and weathered. He traces a finger over his skin absently, down to his wrist, and smoothes over the dark tattoo sitting there in surprisingly delicate cursive, now that he knows: 

_ Levi Ackerman.  _

Beside him, Levi shifts, uncrossing and re-crossing his legs, and Eren looks over at him. His sleeve has ridden up where he has his arm thrown over the back of the couch, and Eren looks at his own name scratched out on his pale wrist in his barely-legible penmanship. He’d seen it, briefly, when Levi and Commander Smith had visited him in his cell, those pale hands gripping the bars and Levi telling him he’d take responsibility for him, wouldn’t have any problem killing him if he lost control of his titan powers, that he was the only one who could. His sleeve had shifted up, then, and Eren would know his own handwriting anywhere. 

Something twists behind his ribs, tight and uncomfortable. Anxiety. Anticipation, maybe. For what, he can’t say, and he rubs at his chest and looks away. 

He wonders what kind of joke the universe is playing on him that his soulmate would be Captain Levi of all people: Humanity’s Strongest, paired with Humanity’s Hope. 

It’s fitting, in an ironic sort of way, but maybe that’s the point. 

The quiet between them has turned oppressive, and Eren suddenly needs to break it before it chokes him. He keeps his head forward, but his eyes slide to the side, and he looks at Levi’s crossed legs as he says, “I didn’t know you had a last name. Sir.” 

He isn’t sure what kind of response he expects, but Levi only hums. “Most people don’t. It’s not something I go around telling them.” 

“Why not?” Eren looks at him fully, curious despite himself. 

“Easier.” 

Eren watches him lift a hand, examining his fingers, almost bored. He doesn’t elaborate, so Eren pushes, “Easier to what?” 

Levi tilts his head, gives him a look through his hair. He doesn’t answer, and the quiet starts creeping back in. Eren shifts restlessly, nervous under the scrutiny, twisting his hands together as he stares back. Levi’s eyes fall to his hands, to his own name on Eren’s wrist, and his bored expression changes almost imperceptibly, just a slight softening of his lips and a new look in his eyes. 

“Easier not to disappoint,” Levi finally says, meeting Eren’s gaze again, and Eren, without thinking, says, “You could never be a disappointment.”

Levi just stares at him, and Eren looks away, feeling hot with embarrassment. He twists his hands together, untwists them, twists them together again. There’s an itch beneath his skin, a tingling in his limbs, and he clenches his hands tightly. 

Eren looks up when Levi huffs, lips curling as he shakes his head. A hand settles on top of Eren’s head, and he blinks as Levi ruffles his hair affectionately—and isn’t that something, that Levi does things  _ affectionately _ —before just running his fingers through the strands, brushing it away from Eren’s face. It makes something bubble in his chest, something warm and heavy and comforting. 

“Can I hold your hand?” he blurts, looking at Levi with wide eyes. Levi pauses his ministrations, his hand warm against Eren’s cheek, before he drops it and turns it palm up. He holds it out, an offering, and Eren sets his hand on top, carefully, tracing the lines of his palm with a finger, feeling the callouses from gripping titan-killing blades, marvelling at the contrast between their skin tones, pale and tan. 

Slowly, gently, he slides their fingers together, letting his interlock between Levi’s, and Levi curls his fingers to hold onto Eren’s. He looks at Eren with an amused kind of appraisal and a quirk to his mouth. 

“You’re a weird kid,” he says, and Eren thinks it sounds like a compliment. He huffs a laugh. 

“Thanks, sir,” he says, and he squeezes Levi’s hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter [@_angryalchemist](http://twitter.com/_angryalchemist) // tumblr @ [angry-alchemist](http://angry-alchemist.tumblr.com)


End file.
